Spartan Toy (Reader Request Fic)
by Accendrix
Summary: The hyper lethal F!Noble-6 is captured on Reach and Imperial Admiral Nyai' Chonchee has some plans for her. Except his plan go awry when his feelings take a drastic turn. Will a confused Noble-6 be abe to accept this Elite's love? She doesn't know a lick about love anyways! (Language, Violence, Sexual Violence)
1. Chapter 1: Captured

The End to the Beginning

Chapter 1: Meeting the Alien Who Would Make my Life Hell

Emile would say that she fought like a wild and cornered animal. Carter would commend her for going down fighting. Jorge would call her a champion of death, while Kat would smirk and say how she went down like a hero. These were Noble-6's last thoughts as the energy sword was stabbed downwards at her dirty and distressed face. The sword stopped though.

The sword. Stopped.

_What the hell?_

The Elite Zealot was blasted with an over-charged Plasma Pistol. The large Sangheili howled as the burns were etched into his face. Noble-6 had managed to fight off the two Elites drunk on bloodthirst, and their shields were down after her powerful hits got them. The Zealot stumbled to get up, it was clutching it's face in agony- but then quickly composed itself and shrugged off the wound. Looking with eyes filled with acid he spun around to face an ivory colored Elite wielding an Energy Sword in his left hand and a Plasma Pistol in his right. It was armored in strange armor type Noble-6 hadn't seen before. A mixture of Officer and General- however instead of the ridiculous horns and spikes there were rounded edges and long frames. The Elite growled and spoke machine-gun Sangheili to the Zealot and Officer attacking the Spartan. She spit out some blood next to her and took the opportunity to worm backwards. However she bumped into an elite minor and it brought her by the hair to her feet. She elbowed it's belly and it cringed. A strong fist hit her in the sides and she fell onto the ground, clutching the area. Burns were all aver her thighs from the Plasma Rifle shots, and the various bumps and hits to her arms and torso left her feeling empty and feeble.

I think this is a good time to explain how this Noble-6 looks. Right now, she inst that pretty, but if you look closely you can notice how defined and lady-like her face is. Noble-6, or with her real name that no one should ever know- Wendy- was a dark orange haired woman in her mid-20's. She had grey eyes which fit with her plain steel colored Spartan armor. Wendy was 6'11, and her conditioning and constant exercise sculpted her body to a rugged perfection. But no one ever saw it, aside from the doctors. She was crème colored, and her lips were dark pink. But enough about her, let's get to the special guest we have here!

Imperial Admiral Nyai' Chonchee urged the rest of the Imperial Officers and Commanders to at the least visit the very site they would desecrate with their glassing beams. Most refused, so Nyai' went with his own Phantom and close troopers to the human planet, specifically near the site of a Covenant ship that had been taken out by a MAC cannon. Enraged he ordered the Phantom to hunt down the human who operated that cannon and sure enough, there she was firing her weapons at a scout Spirit. Ordering a large concentration of troops he wanted to capture and torture the human personally. Seeing how a large amount air support and troops were available to him with the destruction of a largely stocked and manned Cruiser, they effortlessly cornered the human. Informing the reinforcements that they are not to kill the human, Nyai' was outraged when he saw the band of Elites violently attack her and attempt to kill her. He silently approached and took a Plasma Pistol front a nearby Jackal, charging it up and quickly firing.

(Halt! Back away from it you two! You, soldier, bring her to me!) he shouted. Recognizing his rank as an Imperial Admiral the Minor forced the Spartan to her feet and shoved her forwards. He de-activated his energy sword and caught her with two arms. Noble-6 looked up at him with eyes swimming with tears from the burn-pain. Her hair was in a small pony-tail that was at the bottom of her head's back. A red band was holding the pony-tail together. It caught the eye of Nyai' and he used a slim finger to slide it off. Her hair fell forwards to her face and made her look miserable. Lips quivering, she grunted when he put a black hand to her throat and squeezed. The other Elites laughed and sinisterly growled. Nyai' threw her at his Guards and shouted,

(This wretched scum is coming with me for divine punishment by judgment from an Ascetic! Make way! Return to your ships and leave this planet! On my return the glassings will occur. Go!) Looking at Noble-6 he harshly growled in bad English,

"Yoo awr deeehd!" She looked back in defiance and sniffed. Her white face was caked with dark ash and her armor smelled of sweat and blood.

The crowd dispersed as they dragged their dead and hauled them into the awaiting Phantoms and Spirits. Nyai' stood over a cliff and dangled the human over it. Noble-6 struggled to breathe and fight, her legs kicking in the air. A Ghost with a hurried Grunt driver zoomed past and he lost his footing. She fell from his hand, her face looking horrified but then quickly going to a serene happiness. Nyai' lurched forwards and grabbed her wrist. The tactical pad on her wrist provided extra grip as he hauled her upwards. Dejected she lay on the floor at his feet, just as the Phantom came in. The Guards shouted and the door's opened. They hopped in and helped Nyai' up, as one hand grasped her own. The door's shut and the Phantom flew upwards. Noble-6 was thrown to the floor of the Phantom, but something tugged at her wrist. Looking up and flicking some hair back she saw that it was Nyai's hand. He still hadn't let go. He glanced down and pulled her up with a short tug. He was taller than her, but she had killed plenty like him before. She stumbled on the strange floor, tripping on the lower section that connected with the doors, and Noble-6 fell into Nyai's chest. Her back was to him and her butt was rubbing up against his leg. One of her hand went to push herself off but it snaked around his neck and pulled him in close. Nyai's right hand went to block her, however she had gotten too close and it seemed like he was embracing her onto his chest, putting his head down too her own in a loving manner. Pulling away and looking around horrified he shoved her, his large and strong hand finally letting go of her wrist. The Guards silently stared at him, half disgusted and half confused.

Nobl-6 saw his plight and smirked devilishly. She purposely rammed up against him, her arms coming to his chest armor and her leg going up to wrap against his waist. It was funny at first, but then Nyai's fist came down onto her face and everything went black.

…

She awoke on the cold floor of the Hangar Bay. The impact of her fall had knocked some consciousness into her sleeping body and she awoke startled. Nyai's heavy body then landed down next to her, elegantly as his feet landed and his digitigrades knees bent. He swiftly stood up and towered over her. One hand went down and grabbed her slender arm and pulled her up. Noble-6b was drained. She had just fought for her life over and over, only to be punched in the side and face by a freakishly large and strong alien bastard! She could have died, but instead she was captured by this odd Elite who intended to torture her or make her pay for helping the _Autumn _escape. Nyai's guards landed and the Phantom moved out of the Hangar to go to a larger one where there was less Air Traffic. She noticed that there was space outside of the Hangar's shield doors.

_Shit, I'm off-world._

Nyai's shoved her in front of him and brought her hand to her back. With gentle and precise movement she cuffed her and then roughly pushed her to walk in the general direction of the exit. The Hangar was fairly empty, it was used for high-ranking officers. The Imperial Admiral was included, and his Guards were at his side as he led his prisoner to the long and alien hallways of the CSO-class Supercarrier _Scripture of Holy Prayer_. Hall-walkers parted as he regally stomped to the Brig section. Noble-6 grunted and protested his rough handling, and after some time he noticed that she walked faster if he didn't shove and yell much. Noble-6's skinny legs would lightly patter against the floor while the huge hoofs of the Guards and Nyai' boomed in the hallway. She memorized the route they were taking, but the constant turns and circles Nyai' did on purpose aggravated and confused her. Eventually they reached the Brig and Nyai threw her in an empty cell. She landed onto her gloved hands, the burns stinging at her as she rolled onto the floor and scrambled onto her feet. Banging against the shield door she seethed when Nyai' turned around. However he gave her one last glance and then left the Brig. His eye showed general concern for her instead of the hungry eyes of before. They were yellow, with orange around his black pupils. She gave him one last look of disgust before turning around and sitting in the corner. She hated tight spaces, and looking around her cell- she was going to be staying in one for some time.

…

"Ree-move clo-ting!"

"Make me alligator!"

Noble-6 rarely spoke out with backtalk. But this time, it was personal. Nyai' had returned with a Sangheili Medic. All it had on was a black skinsuit, with a single red stripe on it's bicep. The Shield Door was turned off and Noble-6 stood up. She wasn't attacking though, that'd be a death wish. Instead she stayed in her corner and crossed her armored arms together across her chest. Her legs wobbled a bit and she almost tripped, but she regained her footing and her resolve was strengthened. The Doctor pulled out a small stick. There was a single button on it. He approached Noble-6, and she spun around and kicked him in the face. Well she tried. The kick was blocked by Nyai's hand and he turned her leg so she lost her balance. In mid-air she wrapped her legs around his arm and dragged him to the floor. He unexpectedly fell onto her, and his fist came up to strike her.

But he didn't.

Instead he got up, putting one foot on her chest, where she tried to get it off. The time had given her vigor to regain, and she had more fight this time. But it was spent up, and she feebly tried to beat at his leg. During the fight back on Reach, she lost her combat knife when a Wraith mortar blasted her back into a ruined building where some other Spartans were. Neglecting to get their knives she ran back into battle with a broken HUD.

The Sangheili doctor came forwards to her arms and pressed the button on the metallic stick. Her arms were shocked with immense energy, that felt like electricity. But instead of burning her, the stick made her muscles relax and her arms went numb. They fell to her side and she grimaced as the leg pressed harder into her chest. Nyai' spoke with the Doctor for a few minutes, and he let her legs go. Her own feet went up to kick him, but with a yell she was picked up by the ankles and carried by Nyai' to the back of the cell. The doctor got out some packages, and opened them. Inside was various medical supplies. He went forwards to Noble-6 and used a sharp scissor like device to start snipping away at the parts of her armor that were held together. Struggling under Nyai's strength she refused to let the doctor go any further. But he did anyways.

…

The last part of her armor fell off. Now she was just in her black skinsuit, with two large Elites waiting for her to make the wrong move so Nyai' could snap her neck. The Doctor got out some stuff as Nyai informed her where her pain was. He nodded, carefully listening to the explicit areas Nyai' covered. At the end the doctor nodded once again and swiftly numbed Noble-6's legs. She fell to the floor, and Nyai' hefted her up and hugged her close. The Doctor got out his scissors and began to cut away at her skinsuit, right at the burned area of her left thigh. A flap was made and it fell, exposing her bare thigh to the air. It was pale, and red welts and bloody holes were covering the area. Nyai' grabbed her face and put a hand to her mouth, as the Doctor got out a blue gel and applied it to her burns. Screaming from the heat and pain she muffled into Nyai's hands and the burns scarred up instantly. When it was done Nyai' let go of her mouth and she panted from air exhaustion. The feelings to her arms was coming back, and she realized just how bruised she was. The flap was slit all the way and now there was a large hole exposing her bare flesh to Nyai' much to his odd discomfort. He watched as the doctor slit away the skinsuit at various parts of her torso and arms, to apply gel to the bloody burns and wounds. Some required a white linen bandage while others required a different colored gel or powder'y substance. Eventually Noble-6 was left with a suit full of holes, alarmingly close to an elite that seemed to be confused whether to attack her or treat her gently. The Doctor got up, packed his things and bid his farewells to Nyai' while he stayed in his position of embracing Noble-6 with her back to him.

"You can UGH let me go now HURGH Split-Jaw!"

Nyai' shoved her away, and with her floppy legs she went flying to the wall. Nyai's stared at her back. She was trying to get up with her wobbly jello legs and arms, and she was red-faced from humiliation. Nyai' watched her motions, and then she heard his steps. Expecting a hair-grab and a shove to the floor she snarled end glanced at him from one side. However actually, gently, touched her arms and brought her up. Supporting her back on his front she felt him shake a bit she heard him harshly whisper Sangheili at her. She didn't understand anything. He walked with her to the wall and then placed her onto it, her right cheek pushing up against it. Nyai's right hand went to her back and he put his dark black -skinned hand onto her plump bottom. Instead of a squeal or protest, she seemed to blabber about how her face was above that area. Her buttcheeks tightened up and her dimples showed from under the skinsuit. Nyai' was at a loss for words. He backed up and let her slide to the floor, until her face was on the floor and her ass was in the air. Nyai' shook himself awake and then stumbled out of the Brig, activating her Shield Door. Noble-6 had no comprehension on what was going on, she was raised by the UNSC and any form of emotions or natural things were mainly removed due to heavy drugs and thyroid implants. Yet she was here, in the cell of a Supercarrier, a Hyper-Lethal assassin soldier who could decimate any number of Militias or Covenant- being fondled by a high ranking elite. After a while the feelings returned to her arms and legs and she picked herself up. She then proceeded to reach for her armor, but it was gone. The Doctor or Nyai' must have taken it! Noble-6 sighed in exasperation and sat down, huddling her legs to her chest and she leant her face down to rest it on her knees.

Thinking about her missions in Reach, her eyes fluttered and she went into a deep trance like state, the same image coming back to her over and over- Nyai's concerned look back when he first left the Brig.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge

The End to the Beginning

Chapter 2: Sweet revenge

It had been close to two days of being in the Brig. She took this time to assess her situation and come to the conclusion…that she was stuck here and completely cut off from the UNSC. But the time spent pacing the cell or exercising to pass time took its toll on her mind. She felt righteous for staying behind, but cheated by unwillingly escaping death. One time she finished doing sit-ups and looked to the Shield door, frozen in fear as the hallucination of a tall and black robed skeleton beckoned for her with a bony finger. The hallucination then vanished when her scrambling resulted in the light impact of the cell's wall onto the back of her skull. This cell was horrible. It was dark, entirely purple, and had grates on the ceiling with flashes of blue and white lights constantly going. The other ells at the least had benches- but no mercy was handed out to the vermin who massacred an entire cruiser full of Covenant. Noble-6 currently was on the floor, relaxing on her palms with her arms on either side of her. Her head was arched back and she was enjoying the cold air on her hot face after the constant exercising wore her down. There was only so much you could do in a box. Outside the platform that controlled the cells had no operator, it was left unguarded and mostly ignored unless Nyai' made a visit. And he rarely did. The only ones he made were the medical check-up and the one after where he looked at her through the shield door, flicking his energy sword on and off- unnerving Noble-6.

She awoke from her relaxation when the stomps of Elites were heard. Groaning she pushed herself backwards to the wall and stood up, again crossing her arms. The scars that could be seen through the variously shaped holes in her skinsuit were now hairless areas of healed over tissue and flesh. An Elite Officer went to the Brig controls and de-activated her cell door. Huffing she awaited her visitor, mentally preparing herself for a fight. Her muscles tightened up when Nyai' and his royal ass swaggered into the cell. He was clad in armor and didn't have any weapons on him. Speaking his language to a Guard outside the cell, the Officer listened and reactivated the Shield Wall. There was looks of hunger between the Elites and they all crowded around the door. The large Brig room only had one prisoner, so the other cells were left blank and forgotten. One Elite Minor shoved another, and he got a jab to the face in return. It didn't break into a full fight, but each respectively got the message and made room for each other. Nyai' removed his gauntlets and helmet. Kicking them to the side he spoke to her in ragged English,

"Fiiiywt."

Noble-6 smirked and tilted her head, squinting her eyes and finally chuckling. She accepted the challenge and cracked a few knuckles in her fingers. Putting up her hands she made a mixture of martial art stances, while the Elite looked to be in a plain Kung-Fu stance. He took a heavy step forwards and she pattered to his flank with light feet. Her feet were in the skinsuit, and the shoes had been removed- but in this environment it helped her slide along the floor gracefully. Nyai' growled and put his hands down. He slowly took a step towards her, looking almost lost and confused. Noble-6's guard went down a bit, and in that time Nyai's huge balled fist smashed into her face and sent her reeling. Touching her bruise and spitting out some saliva that built up from the punch Noble-6 ran at him, quickly going to the left and kicking him in the gut with her leg. Nyai' was moved backwards a centimeter, and he grabbed her leg. This helped with her next move, as she used her balanced position to swing a strong right punch at his face. He looked at her from the corner of her eye and pushed her leg forwards like a sailboat oar. Wobbling she jumped her other leg up and grabbed her neck between her calf and thigh. Nyai' punched her open belly with his left fist and dragged her off as he fell to the ground. Landing on his arms he did a handstand and put a hoof onto each of her shoulders. He brought his weight down on her and she fell against the wall, sliding down the wall as his leg weight and body weight came down on her shoulders. Wailing in hushed pain she tried to squirm off, but his body weight kept her onto the ground as her shoulders burned and cramped from his hoofs. The Elites cheered, and Nyai' shifted his legs off of her. She sighed and panted in relief, brining a fist up to hit him in the thigh and then grab his neck. The move only half-worked as Nyai's face fell forwards. He brought a hand up to her own face and pushed her away, her forehead slamming against the wall.

"Finish me umbrella face! C'mon! End me!" she panted. He pulled her head back and shoved it at the wall again, her forehead swimming with pain and her skull feeling shattered. Thankfully it wasn't. Nyai' his back to the Elites, put a hand to her back. The warmth began to make her shudder and he inched his fingers lower and lower. Eventually he reached her bottom and then her left leg. Noble-6 struggled against his hold and protested fiercely, but she gasped when his hand went into the hole at her thigh, the scars bringing her back the memory of burning pain. Confused the Elites began to whine because they couldn't see what was happening. With her silence, he must have been choking her. They began to snicker and hoot. Nyai's hand shot out from her skinsuit's hole and turned out, panicking. Noble-6 was un-affected, and her braced her hands onto the wall, and put one foot to the floor. Her right leg spun out with her torso and landed into Nyai's chest. He grunted in pain and grabbed her ankle. Twisting with her his body came back to her form and the Elites began to mumble words of surprise and confusion.

Noble-6 had moaned loudly when his hand grabbed her chest in panic and anger, and when he brought his body up to hers her right leg clamped down and went to his back, so her right leg was over his own right leg's thigh, with her foot arching and her toes touching the bottom portion of his combat harness. This force drove his pelvis into her ass and his cod piece rubbed up against her firm buttocks. His other hand was grabbing her leg, making it seem like he was forcing her right leg to tighten around his side. Noble-6's face went up against the cold wall and she had a silent grimace in her face as Nyai's codpiece roughly bumped up between her buttocks. His other arm went to her shoulder and pushed her backwards, he was trying not to fall. This whole scene and position made Nyai' begin to stutter incomprehensible Sangheili. Noble-6 wiggled her ass against his cod-piece, trying to push him off. The Elites were silent. Nyai' saved himself from their judgment by using her form and tossing her behind him so she landed at the Shield Door with a cry. She looked up at him as he gathered his things and ordered the Guard to open the door. The cell's door went down and Nyai' stormed off, occasionally glancing at her. She rolled onto her back and relaxed as the pain began to go away and her adrenaline slowed down. Panting with exhaustion she looked up to the ceiling at the grating on lights.

_Wait a minute, hold on! Light grating?_

…

Nyai' was in his chair, ordering different parts of the fleet to head back to High Charity, where he would also present his prisoner to an Ascetic, as there was none on his ship. Besides, it would be better to the state and for looks if an Ascetic passed judgment in the royal courtrooms, and the vermin would truly know her place. Still, the thought of brining a vermin before an Ascetic and sentencing her there instead of within the fleet troubled him. No one liked a human, especially if they tracked their filth all over the holy High Charity. One part of the fleet was ordered to break off and go to a Covenant controlled planet to drop off enforcements and supplies. It was a mountainous planet that underwent thousands of years of continental plate shifts. The humans there were not colonists or settlers, but UNSC who thought they would be safe if they conducted scientific research in this easily defendable environment, and they were right. Night raids and constant shelling wasn't doing so good, and this planet was rich with resources that could not go to waste with a nuclear glassing or planetary bombardment. His own Supercarrier would make a lone journey to high Charity while the rest of the fleet joined up with a Prophet's for some secret mission. The last of the orders done he sat back in his chair and out a hand to his left mandibles.

(…Crewmen, set the Brig Section of my special Prisoner to be labeled as Admiral only. I want guards posted at the door, preferably ones that can keep their mouths shut and listen to orders well. I have a grim surprise waiting for my prisoner.)

The green armored Elite Minor in the seat a few feet away nodded and laughed sinisterly. Nyai' however was not laughing, unknown to everyone else- his eyes were drooping slightly and his breathing was slowing down to hoarse pants that could barely be heard.

_(I will take you, human. You are now mine.)_

…

Nyai's guards were there, as ordered. One had a Plasma Repeater while the other only carried a Needler which was holstered. They looked like ordinary human soldiers, on guard duty. Slouching a bit and looking bored. Nyai' had no entourage of guards with him this time. It was just himself, fully armored and royally swaggering towards the Brig's doors. The Guards tensed up. When Nyai' came closer he was shocked to see that one was a female! She had on light-blue Minor armor, and with her stance it looked like she was a male, as her crossed arms blocked out the symbol on her chest that represented a female Sangheili Shipman. Most were afraid to show it, and when a superior officer came around it was better not to court him but to show that you were just as competent of a male soldier. This fleet was the first to implement Sangheili females, after a Prophet decided that too many Elites were dying and they needed more fodder to command and lead fodder. The male next to her glanced at Nyai' and then back to her, and the unspoken language of Sangheili males came out with their eyes.

_(Back off, I'm aiming for her.)_

_(No worries, she's all yours.)_

_(Oh, well thanks man!)_

_(No problem. Don't get her pregnant, use protection.)_

Nyai' ordered for both of them to come into the Brig with him. They complied, and Nyai' himself opened up a panel on the bottom of the door, revealing a tube. He took the tube out of it's casing and placed it onto the floor. The doors shut down. The other two elites looked with confusion, but he walked by them and gestured for them to follow. Nyai' came up on the Brig Control platform, and commanded one to man it. The female swiftly hopped up and put both hands onto the holographic controls. Nyai' looked to the far left cell and sure enough there she was. Noble-6 was waiting this time. She was doing deep leg stretches, exposing her slender form to Nyai' as he looked at her with wide eyes. The other male Sangheili came up behind the female, much to her shock, and to avoid a privacy dispute he went to her side. She looked at him slightly, and his eyes came to hers. Looking away flustered she nudged him with an elbow and he backed off a bit, chuckling.

(Alright…listen closely. This prisoner is for my own use and purposes, no other creature is allowed to touch her other than me. I'm sure you know here crimes, everyone does by now. I hear you two can keep your mouths shut and follow orders to the exact letter, good, I'll need people like you. That Brig door is to remain deactivated and hen I'm done, only then can it be powered up again. You're free to do anything you like in here, just mind your own business and ignore what I'm doing. This is a royal order, understood?!) Nyai' shouted. They nodded their heads quickly, and the female deactivated the shield door of noble-6's cell. Nyai' waltzed in and began to take off his armor.

"This again? Ugh, I'm ready this time- let's go!"

She got up from her stretches and slid her feet on the ground, putting on a fighting stance as Nyai' dropped his combat harness to the ground. Politely waiting until he was ready she stayed in her stance, eyes focused on him and his movements. Her legs felt like metal and she described herself as feeling: Bionic. Noble-6 then moved a bit to the left, trying not to stay in one position for too long, many fights are lost that way. Nyai' undid his toe guards and then his upper-leg armor. All that was left was his codpiece. Fishing under it's crevices he fidgeted with it and then let the armor fall to the ground.

"…You're seriously going to fight me naked? Fine by me, I know how sensitive that part is anyways."

To demonstrate Noble-6 kicked her leg upwards, revealing the entire bottom area to Nyai'. He brought a hand up to her ankle, much to her resistance, and then brought it down to his waist. She tried to pull free but his other hand went to her inner thigh and grabbed it. Huffing with distress she chopped down onto his fore-arm, but he pulled away and grabbed her left-arm as it came down. She was now doing a stretch to her toes, unwillingly as Nyai' manipulated her limbs. Displaying his toothy and menacing smile, Nyai' put a hand to her chest and cupped a soft mound from underneath the tight skinsuit.

"What the-? Back off!" Noble-6 said, her face in a look of bewildered disgust. Nyai' slid his arm up against her leg and grabbed her thigh, instinctively her leg bend down to his arm and held his hand there. It was piercing through her suit and almost jiggly muscles there were trying to retain their hard and toned form. Nyai' brought his other hand to her neck and her face came to his crotch. Expecting her to try and squirm away, instead she felt his region with her nose and mouth- to his lusty pleasure, and then found her target. She bit down onto his penis and the pleasure coursed through his member. It hardened up, making it difficult for noble-6 to try and hold it between her teeth so she could bite more. Thinking that his moan was a cry of pain she used her tongue to feel through his skinsuit and located his head region. Slobbering all over his soft suit she put the head between her teeth and chomped down. It didn't hurt him like she expected, instead the flap that was connected to the rest of the suit by a re-sealable fabric magnet, it was torn away and her head pulled back.

Nyai's nine inch rod was starting to form to its full potential as the mixture of cold air, hot breath, and forbidden pleasure mad his dick hardened up to a solid black rod. His penis had miniature barbs on it's sides, which helped with the friction of the rougher Sangheili vaginal canal. The head was a lighter dark color, that was shaped like a fleshy pyramid of sensitive foreskin. His testicles were inside of his body, for the sake of explaining the genitals of a male Sangheili. The penis emerges from a slit located at the very bottom of the crotch region, where the leg flesh connect up to the pelvic flesh and tissue. It slides out like a plank being thrown down from the slit when mating becomes an apparent reason for stimulation. Noble-6 looked in confusion as his penis fell onto her nose with a wet smack. She tried to nudge it away with her nose but that only made the hot meat slide around on her face, stinking it up. Nyai' roughly threw her leg down, grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Try to fiiywt, and you diiiie." he said, elongating the "i" segments of speech.

Continuing to struggle Noble-6 wiggled and shook her ass, massaging his dick with her firm behind. He hoarsely laughed and took a handful of her bottom's skinsuit. Pulling away and ripping the suit off her bare bottom was exposed to him. H grabbed at her clitoral region and tore the skinsuit off of that area as well. Noble-6 felt queasy as his hands violated the skin on her bottom and slit. Her hands were on the wall and she thought that if she stopped struggling he would stop what he was doing. Her surrender gave him time to grab both hr wrists and put his palms onto her fingers, locking them onto the wall. She cried out when his hot rod moved up against her, groaning when he inched under her anus and found her slit. This was new territory to her, what was he about to do? Put it in? Was that even possible? She was only six years old when her parents died and Colonel Ackerson's men drafted her into the Spartan-II program. She knew nothing of love and sex, and when her period came she thought it was the result of an injury she never felt before that she received in battle. The Military nurses and doctors paid special attention to the females, and people like six never thought twice about it. But her chest began to heave and the region above her vagina began to turn red. Nyai' thrust up against her and his dick slid off her slippery buttock, going to the side. He growled and repositioned himself. Finding the entrance he slid his head into it, panting heavily as the soft folds of her vagina opened up to him and caressed his head.

"S-stop that! Argh! AARRGGHHHHnnnnnnnnggh!" Noble-6 screamed when he pushed in and banged against her virgin membrane. He chuckled and began to push against it, the barbs on his penis making her canal twitch and contract. Her muscles tightened around his member and he broke through with a sure push. She wailed and began to cry, and Nyai' pulled back and pushed again, this time sliding most of his dark member through, parting the huddled muscles as they were introduced to dick. His penis throbbed and pulsated inside her, and his rhythm of plunging began. She shrieked and cried all she could, but he didn't let up. Slapping his thighs against her bottom she virgin pussy was torn and abused. Eventually he let go of her hands and raised her legs. Putting his hands under her skinsuit and parting her lips with each index finger and thrust deeper into her and started to groan and grunt harder. A deep thrust got a longer grunt, and she brought her flexible legs to his back and hugged his waist with her thighs and calves. Her feet arched forwards and he pumped into her behind.

"Please! STOOOOOP. Ah! Ohgod, please! NO! NO! Ah ARH ARH ARGGH AWWYYHH!"

Nyai' put his chest onto her back and breathed out hot breath, the jism erupting from his head and flooding her insides with sticky gobs of milky semen. She wailed all through it, face in a grimace of pain and sadness. When he did pull out and let her fall to the floor, weak and defeated, he looked out and saw the Sangheili female leaning over the console and getting banged by the male. His penis would slide into her and then pull out with a small pop, only to go back in to her guttural growls and then reach her womb. He pulled out for the last time, after slapping his dark member into her pink flesh, and put his dick onto her anus. Squeezing himself in he ejaculated into her anal cavity, and she spazzed out in pleasure. Sliding out exhausted the elite's white cum went out in a long line from her ass and then it fell to the floor. Nyai' nodded his head and the female banged the button with her fist to open the cell door. Noble-6 was in a miserable slump on the floor, her ass resting on the cold floor. Wiping away tears she sat cross-legged and watched Nyai' leave with a hateful look in her eyes. He looked back giving the same ye of concern, but it went to a glossy one of pure greed.

"You awwwre miiine nooow. Miiiine."

For emphasis he stroked his dick and shot out a small gob of cum at her face. It landed onto her cheek and nose, and she tried to wipe it away, but only smeared it all over her face. Nyai' ordered for Noble-6 to be stripped naked and cleaned with warm water, and also to be given foot. Brute food was close to human food, as it was cooked meat made for teeth that can munch and crunch. The female nodded and pulled up her cod piece and locked her fabric flap back up over her vagina. The male leaned against the console with his dick hanging out, watching the round and shapely ass of the female as she strutted away with Nyai'. Nyai' reactivated the door and the coast was clear. The male stepped out after them and took position as a guard. Nyai' whispered something to him and he nodded a bit in confusion.

(Inform me if she becomes too quiet or un-cooperative. I don't like it whe she doesn't say something to me…forget you heard me say that last part.)

He then briskly walked away, and the guard sighed and slouched up against the wall next to the brig's doors.


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet Revenge

The End to the Beginning

Chapter 3: Bittersweet Revenge

Nyai' was giddy, his sick and twisted version of dominance getting to his head and making him feel all the more powerful. After his visit to Noble-6 he began to walk the halls of his massive ship, taking advantage of weary troopers or slacking crewmembers. Ordering a Grunt to clean up the bloody mess of a fight with another Elite, he laughed and took a small white rag to wash away the blood on his hands. The other Elite, a Minor who had somehow aggravated Nyai' had been challenged. A small crowd had formed as Nyai' decimated his younger foe with his superior moves and fighting. He was dragging his ego in a large sack behind him when a report from the Bridge called him over. Hitching a ride through one of the quick-speed tunnels the Supercarrier had- tunnels where you could enter a variety of lanes that threw you forwards at high speeds, an easy way of transportation aboard Covenant ships. He was in the personnel lane, flying through the circular tunnel at blinding speeds, passing slower crewmembers as they relaxed in mid-air. The speed dampener field hit him, Nyai' was unharmed though. Slowing down he gracefully landed onto the exit area of the Tunnel, where some Brutes were waiting. They were in armor, and grunted at Nyai' in an indifferent tone. Glaring back he bowed his head in acknowledgement and then spun around, the shoulder guard he wore being flashed, reminding the Brutes that he was a superior.

(Sir, news from High Charity! It is an Ascetic!) his radio buzzed. Exhaling sharply, Nyai' briskly walked past the occasional Hall-Wanderer and made it to the bridge, where a huge Projection of a Majestic Elite Female clad in Ascetic Armor was sitting on a chair, her thin arms propping up her face to the camera. Nyai' bowed, the rest of the Bridge Crew had done the same earlier, so they ignored his slumping form and continued to clack away at consoles. There were only a few in the Bridge, Covenant Technology required immensely intellectual operators, so these Crewmen were incredibly potent with their jobs. Less is more, as the humans would say. Getting up he bowed his head low and put a fist to his shoulder, crossing it diagonally down his chest and grunting out. The Ascetic tilted her helmeted face and returned the gesture, except she didn't put as much effort into it.

(Imperial Admiral Nyai' Chonchee of the Fleet belonging to the Prophet of Martyrdom. You have a prisoner whom you request to be judged divinely on a court in the holy high Charity?) she asked, confirming everything. Nyai' nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

(We cannot let the vermin and their pestilence taint High Charity. Your request is denied. However there is a planet where an Ascetic such as myself will be able to judge it properly. It's all my fault really, I'm in charge of the Ascetics, but alas, the Prophets don't see much use for us anymore other than staying here and barking. Admiral Nyai' you have two options. Either kill the Prisoner now and return her body to the humans, the sight of a powerful foe like herself would have them shiver in their shoes. The other is that you head to the planet which I've marked on your Starmap. It will be a long journey without using Space-Jumps, you're a lone ship in territory contested with the humans. It would be a shame to lose a fine vessel and Admiral such as yourself.)

Nyai' bowed and replied with,

(My ship can protect itself. The prisoner I have taken personally shall be judged at the planet. We will avoid Space-Jumps as their signatures can be detected by the vermin. Nothing worse than a suspicious pest who can't keep it's wretched nose out of my business.)

He had said that a bit too harsh, as the Ascetic looked shocked when it escaped his lips. She seemed to think he was addressing her. With a bitterness in her voice, she leaned down to the camera and menacingly said,

(Be quick to watch our tongue around someone like me, Admiral. We have plenty of other men who are willing to take your royal position should the need arise. The Prophet doesn't mind, and frankly, I don't either. Good-bye.)

The hologram flickered off and Nyai' stomped his foot onto the ground in embarrassment and rage. Sitting onto his chair he commanded for the path to be taken, as cautiously as it could be taken. He knew that if it was going to be a safe journey, then it would also be a long journey. And oh how he loved to cater to his Prisoner. It was a double-victory for him. Smiling wickedly he slouched in his seat and commanded for a few trusted Jackals to come with him for Prisoner Interrogations the next time he decided to make a visit.

…

Noble-6 hadn't moved for a while. She rocked her body back and forth, trying to drown out the memory with ones of eliminating militia groups and heroic efforts y her herself and the Spartans she worked with. She was a Lone Wolf, but wolves could still be hurt. One time she was scaling a mountain and a rockslide caused her to be buried under some rocks, and an unfriendly Militia group found her. Expecting them to kill her, she instead was shocked when they began to corrupt her mind with the negatives of the United Nations and its totalitarian government. Ultimately she escaped in a wink, taking down every single one of the young and old soldiers who seemed to never end in supply or determination.

Her suit was shredded, she felt dirty, the floor was slippery, and her armor was gone. She was at the mercy of that twisted Elite and he intended o make her suffer. Questioning why this happened o her, she looked to her shredded suit and whispered,

"I'm a Spartan."

The Brig's door opened and the female Elite walked in, her Needler at the ready. She gave the evil eye to noble-6 and deactivated the cell's shield wall. Noble-6 had the split second opportunity to escape, but her legs and insides burned and when she tried to tackle she slipped on the ground and bit her tongue. The iron-ey taste of blood floated around her taste buds and she struggled to get up. She heard a hose and insanely hot water splashed down onto her. The elite was spraying her clean. A white foam was thrown onto her and with rough hands the elite grabbed at her hair and lathered it, while also slapping her body and smearing the foam over her. Noble-6 thrashed around, and the familiar feel of a Needle hit her in the arm. This Needle was yellow though, and it seemed to melt into her. The yellow liquid seeped into her system and her head began to swim. A half hour later she was drenched with water and clean as a whistle. The floor seemed to open up as micro holes/pores in the cell drained the water and other liquids. She felt her feet and toes tingle as the pores massaged her soft feet and legs, the pores sucking in on her skin. She then realized that her skinsuit was gone. The whole thing. It was more of a burden anyways. She stretched out onto the floor and exhaled in grief, taking the time to crash.

After an hour or so she got up, and wiped the dried tears from off her dirty face. Glaring at the wall she began to punch it. Dents in the wall appeared, and the freedom of being alone in the Brig kicked in. she hammered away at the cell's wall until the fizzes of broken wiring came through the crevices of the ragged wall. Looking up, she smiled, and got to work.

…

Nyai' explained to the Jackals that he needed their help with the Interrogations. The two Jackals belonged to a division her personally watched over, a special forces unit composed of Mercenary/Pirate Jackals and Grunts. The two were clad in tight purple and black skinsuits. Grinning he approached the Brig and saw the two Sangheili guards. Speaking quickly they hesitated to let him in as his Jackals began to quizzing look at each other and at the Guards. The male elite looked at the smaller broad shouldered Kig Yar and grunted in annoyance. But a hand went to his chest and his mate dragged him inside. Nyai' deactivated the door and ordered the female to activate the Brig Panel to unlock his prisoner's cell. She ran to the Console and pressed a few buttons which changed colors, the text shifting to smaller words and letters as the cell deactivated. Nyai' led the Jackals through and his jaw dropped when he saw the empty cell. There were deep dents in the right wall, and the floor seemed to be glistening and gleaming.

Running in he tried blundered around, wide eyed. He then turned to the guards and began to scold them loudly. The Jackal pair backed away, fearing Nyia's rage. He stomped out of the cell and was about to yell at the male Sangheili when the familiar naked form of a female Spartan caught his sight. She was in the next cell over. Noble-6 was on her belly, legs up, her hands propping up her chin. She smirked at Nyai' and then gave him the evil eyes. Tensing up he pointed a finger to her and was about to ask what happened, when the Brig's lights shut off. The Jackals yelped in fear and Nyai' loudly yelled as he saw Noble-6 swiftly get up and look up.

The lights came back on, and he looked at the cell she was in. It was empty. A knocking noise was heard behind him and he double-taked as Noble-6 posed like a beach model, resting on her side and having her right arm prop her head up, hr legs crossed against each other as they lay on the floor. Her breasts hung down, and her abdominal muscles flexed as she laughed. Something in him felt like it was shattered. He looked down, a wild look of bewilderment etched onto his face, a warm smile creeping to his face. The Jackals looked at him in caution. They were hunching over, prepared for an ambush. Noble-6 smiled one last time and hopped up onto her feet, expertly and artfully. The lights went out again and Nyai' didn't move. He listened deeply, and the faint rumblings on the ceiling were heard s the lithe from of Noble-6 wiggled through the vents. She took out his energy sword, activated it, and the room grew bright blue as he flung it into the air. Something was sliced and the groaning of metal was heard as it collapsed. Failing to hold itself horizontal the vent fell downwards and out slipped noble-6 into Nyai's large arms. She landed with a squeal and grabbed onto his neck. The lights came back on and the Jackals croaked in protest as Nyai' brought his face close to hers and pressed his mandibles against her shocked face. Gripping her fleshy body tighter he nuzzled her face and opened his mouth. She tried to yell but his teeth lightly clamped down onto her face and his tongue slithered into her open mouth. Mumbling loudly, she wiggled in his arms as his tongue twisted around hers and felt up her mouth.

The Jackals were disgusted. They had an evil glare in their eyes, and their feet were firmly placed onto the floor, as if they were going to spring an attack. Nyai' gave them a sideways glance of warning and their resolve failed. Nole-6 tried t pull away from him, even getting his large neck in a lock. He grabbed her forearm and pushed it off. The lights went off again and the two fell to the ground. The sword from earlier was stick into the ceiling, and it was like a lamp in the dark room. The various figures shifted and twisted in the shadows. The occasional Elite snarl and human yelp was heard, along with the Jackal cries.

When the lights came back on, Nyai' had noble-6 splayed on the ground, on her back. He was over her, fumbling with his armor. She looked at him in fear, mouth not moving. But something in his eyes and gentle motions made her change her view on Nyai'. The male Sangheili grabbed his Mate and threw her over the Brig Control Platforms. She unclasped her codpiece and opened up her vaginal flap. the male did the same to his crotch region, until his entire lower body had lost it's armor to the floor. The Jackals noticed each other's bulges. One snapped at the other and spoke Kig Yar in quick syllables, trying to change its view from the two Sangheili. The other had made eye-contact with the female Elite and she looked at him curiously. Then beckoning him to come closer she used her hands to pull apart her buttocks and expose her slit and anus. The Jackals convulsed a bit, and the male Elite snickered. He moved to the front of the console and slapped his hard-on against the female's face. Trying to ask a question on what he was doing, his skin grazed her teeth and his penis slid into her mouth. She began to cough, trying to gulp the penis, but all she did was coat it with saliva and lubricate her esophagus. The male grabbed her shark helmet with both hands and pushed forwards, struggling to get in. she thrashed about, chocking. Eventually he pulled out and rested his dick on her bottom mandibles, the lips coming to down old it. Her tongue came up to lick his shaft, paying close attention to the hooked head of his member. It twitched in relief as her warm wetness took the penis to her throat and she started to slide her mouth along it, the mandibles inverted-ly curling up to caress the thick meat as her low job continued. Something jabbed her moist slit and she glanced back, mouth full of hot cock. One of the Jackals was sniffing and licking her slit and she began to writhe in pleasure. He then brought his orange, barbed penis up to her slit and jammed it inside. Howling in a deep passionate yell she opened her mouth wider and the penis slid into over her long tongue and through her soft inner cheeks. Her mouth engulfed it, as her pussy sucked in on the lengthy Jackal meat. A slapping sound was hard and the impacts of the Jackal's thighs onto her ass made her moan out loud. The other Jackal moved up to her anus and began to sniff it. He brought his tongue to it and delved deep down. She screamed a bit, jumping up and gagging on the Sangheili dick in her mouth, her muscles contracting and squeezing around the Jackal's member. The other Jackal got onto the console, and mounted her anus with a sickening sloppy sound. Her eyes watered but she held onto the console tightly and moaned loudly as her cum gushed out onto the other Jackal. His knot then slipped inside of her and she couldn't move as his penis ejaculated strings of boiling jism at her womb and canal. The other Jackal rubbed his pelvis onto her back, his dick was in to the hilt and she was struggling to stop her muscles from clenching down to rid this member. Another short and powerful thrust made her see stars as his penis ripped into her, the knot going inside and stopping halfway through. The Elite pulled out from her mouth and exploded his warm gobs of sperm onto her face and neck, where it slid down in heavy drops and landed on the controls, the Fire Sprinklers turning on and dousing everyone.

…

When his codpiece and flap were removed she marveled at how big his member was compared to her skinny arm. Her small hand could fit around it, but his girth was heavy and putting pressure onto her belly. He gently touched her shoulder with his right hand and slid down her naval region to her slit. Fearing, she tried to cross her thighs to block the intruder, but his other hand came to her thighs and split them. She was about to cry, when his voice shot out in delicate English,

"Trauust meeee."

She gasped, gulped, and went up to hug him. His shoulder and gauntlet armor caught her, but she still clung onto him. One large hand went to her hair and grabbed her head, pushing it to his veined neck. She put her mouth to his small ear. She groaned loudly and long when he finally located her wet hole and poked through like a hot knife through warm butter. Her lips clamped down onto his penis and he grunted something out in Sangheili. She spread out her legs and let his thighs smack into her own. Being pushed upwards she held onto him and he pushed harder, his member being slurped on by her slippery canal, and the muscles there trying to pull him in and push him out with every thrust.

"Argh! Awwwww yeeesss. Yes! Ah! Thererightthere! Oh fuck! FUCK. Ah! Ah! Awww, FUCK."

He shut his eyes and focused on her voice and touch. She was scratching at his back now, and his thighs were getting sore from smacking into her, especially with the constricting armor on. Her form would bend in a strange way as he tried to enter all of him to her. He felt something hit his belly and he could see the distended area of her naval region where his penis broke through womb and pushed onwards. It actually started o get painful for her, especially when his picked her up and sat on his ass, pumping up at her. She was gasping and cursing loudly, trying to wish the pain away and try to focus on the pleasure she was strangely getting. Nothing had ever happened like this before!

Something slightly cold and wet splattered onto her and his body, and she laughed out loud as the Sprinklers hit them in the dark. Notcing her environment she could hear the noises from the other group, and her toes reached the floor and Nyai'laid on his back. She cursed loudly and hopped onto his member. Something was struck once again and she could feel her stomach clench up. She continued to ride him, using her toes as a trampoline on the floor. Nyai' relaxed a bit and groaned, his entire body except his loins felt like air for a split second. The blood rushed to his engorged penis and the muscles tightened up to project the fluid he had building up in his testicles. Noble-6 shirked when she felt the ocean of sperm fill her. She felt stuffed and fell off of his body. Immediately after sliding off and resting at his side, the liquids gushed out onto the floor and the Lights turned back on.

Everyone was relaxing, enjoying their moment of peace, until a loud banging on the door startled them all. A Brute's voice came through the door, in a rough and evil manner.

(Open these doors so we can play with out new meal!)

Nyai' dressed himself quickly, trying to ignore their insistent bangs and laughs. They seemed to be drunk on something. The others also dressed and tried to hide in the vacant cells. Nyai' reactivated the door and was about to yell when a fist punched him in the face and he flew back a few feet. Sliding onto his hoofs he braced himself on the ground with one hand. The ground was wet and a mixture of warm and cold liquids made the sticky substances on the floor build up on his palm.

(It reeks in here! Ugh, what is this?! Water?)

Nyai' noticed that these Brutes looked like the ones from before. He then realized his mistake. They were going to take the same tunnel as him, so they must have wanted to know why an Imperial Admiral would come out alone of the brig, acting awfully smug. They must have thought he had gotten the information he wanted and they had the all clear to go and eat the Prisoner. Laughing they went to the Brig and were turned away by the guards. Angrily the Brutes devised a plan to enter the brig and torture the prisoner for fun. It was a pleasant shock to them when Nyai' answered. Drunk on victory and eagerness they stomped into the room and pointed Spikers at everyone. When one of them saw noble-6 on the ground, half exhausted and half uncurious, his mouth began to water at the thought of her succulent meat.

(Wait…it smells like…spunk?! Sweat and spunk! What the-?)

(So I guess now we know what type of Interrogations go on here, eh? Under Imperil Decree of this Fleet, clause Nine and Article Two, which we OH SO LOVED reminding ourself exists- any personnel caught fraternizing with the enemy are subject to the immediate law of whoever catches them. Superiors included!)

The Brutes swung their Spikers in the air, and all three yelled in wicked voices,

(Let's consume!)

…

The fight was pretty quick. The sword from the ceiling melted through and some large chunks of jagged metal landed on one Brute. The commander got a punch to the gut and some magma hot spikes to his face when Nyai' snatched the one on the ground. Noble-6 had woken up and kicked the Brute as it charged at her, eyes filled with literal hunger. She punched it's chin and sent it staggering. Punching it again in the mouth it dropped it's Spiker and she impaled it's chest with the bayonets on the gun. Now holding a weapon, she hesitated to point it at Nyai'. He looked at her, eyes pleading for her to lower the gun. The rage from that one day filled her and she jabbed the gun at Nyai'. He backed up a bit, trying to wave her hands down by doing it himself- thinking he could control her.

"Well wel well, Alligator Face…look who's in charge now. HahaHAHAHAHA." Noble-6 panted. The other Elite came out, weapons at the ready. She pointed the gun at them. The others had no love for her, so the male stepped forwards and his Plasma Repeater spun up. Nyai' shouted no, but the blue blasts rammed into Noble-6 and she fell to the ground, writhing in pain as her flesh burned away. Nyai' ran to her and hugged her.

(Go get some Medical supplies! That is a direct order!)

The female Sangheili ran off while the male shook his head and scowled at Nyai'. Nevertheless he put the gun away and walked out the front door, radioing in for some carcass clean-up. He lied and said that the Brutes broke in and tried to assassinate Nyai'. Noble-6 was lightly crying now. She put her hand to Nyai's and face and weakly pushed him away. Slowly watching her fall out of his hands she ceased to move. Everything went from stinging hot to surprisingly warm and comfortable in a few seconds for Noble-6, here eyes shutting and the one tear escaping through the eyelids as they shut together.

**Last chapter coming up next, so be sure to review now and bitch later. I thnak my fans, and the reader who requested a fic like this. It was fun writing it, and hopefully this story ends well…you won't know though unless you do that magic stuff called "appreciation" and fav the tale or follow the author! Continue to be great.**


	4. Chapter 4: Salvation

The End to the Beginning

Chapter 4: Salvation

She was somewhere slightly cold but not unpleasant, a soft fabric underneath her and a bright light warming her body. Something was attached to her, everywhere. It took her a moment of deep thought to realize it as just clothing. Nothing tight or restrictive, more of a flimsy and loose clothe like material. Opening her eyes the pale light that barely illuminated the hospital room appeared. Looking down her body as it lay on the hospital bed, she saw the bandages that covered her torso and legs. Something stung her, not painfully, it was like pressure was at a certain point on her hand. Looking at it she saw the syringes, attached to IV bags that were hung on a pole next to the bed. Sighing, she realized her hair had grown a bit, and was actually on her forehead. Clenching her fists she tried to stand up, but something soft touched her chest, under her collarbones. It forced her body down, gently guiding the mass back to the pillow and bedspread. The hand went away, and she saw the silhouette of a man with a medical mask on, he was poking a screen, a text pad apparently. One of the devices that typed up documents simply by your voice or by manually texting away at the touchpad.

"Easy there Spartan. *sharp inhale* Jeez girl, you've been to hell and back. You awake now? …Can you understand my speech?"

She tried to say yes, but nothing escaped her lips. Then she felt the dampening object on her throat, and a hand shot up to it. It was a large bandage, gauze and the works all patching up a wound. The doctor shuffled around a bit, and her eyes adjusted and saw that he was black haired and dark skinned. Tsking he started to vigorously backspacing his text. He then gave her a look of slight pity, and explained,

"That was a stupid question. Sorry darlin' see those burns you got? Yeah, well the rest were healed up when we found you. But the most recent ones did some damage. Up close and personal business you know? They're fixable, all except for one. It hit your voice back. Sorry to tell you this, but you're mute."

Noble-6 looked like she had been stabbed in the chest. She lurched forwards and reached out to the man but he backed up. Accepting his fright she put eh hands up in defense and sat back down, resting her head on the soft pillows. Her hands went up to her throat and she pulled the bandage away, a slight feeling of being pricked jolted through her. There was a fleshed over area, where the skin was silk smooth and uncomfortable to touch. She gave the doctor a look and he quickly said,

"Woah there tiger! You may be asking, well why don't you just put those fancy new voice-op devices in. Sure it'll make me sound like an android, but it's still a voice to talk with! Well…that bolt landed awfully close to some vital veins. In order to put it in we'd have to operate on that exact area of your throat, and unless you want us to slit your throat and let that scarlet spill, it's a no go. Something as precious as you, a Spartan supersoldier, won't just be risked like that. It's not my call."

He shrugged and left the room, texting away. Noble-6 the emoticons from her position and sneered. She buried her face in her hands and began to silently weep. She'd heard of silent Spartans, but they had the ability of speech. Emile wasn't a big-talker, but he could still express himself. Losing your voice was like losing a limb. Something you used everyday and sometimes loved or hated. The language still ran through her mind, but she could never emit it out verbally. The doctor had done something before he left, adjusted some tubes and IV bags. She could feel something warm flutter up to her head and she started to dizzy up. Plopping her head down on the pillow, sleep took over and once more the memories of being a Spartan rushed back.

…

A few days later:

"And this here, soldiers, is Noble-6. Spartan-B312. Names are of course, not really passed around. Lady, I cannot believe you're here!" a jubilant voice yelled. There was a Sergeant Major waving to her, he was in front of a load of green Marines. Noble-6, clad in the standard default Mjolnir armor, colored Cobalt and wearing a Security Helmet, flicked her head to Sergeant Major Duvall from the New Alexandria escape was fully geared and waiting with some ODST's next to him. They were just looking at the green recruits fresh out of the Academy. The whole group was aboard the UNSC Halcyon Class Cruiser _Corpus Fortitúdo. _Captain Christopher Graham and a few other cruisers managed to ambush a covenant Supercarrier, alone in space. Although they were dangerously close to covenant territory, they managed to overpower the craft by sending in a Longsword armed with the slipspace drive of a Frigate accompanying them. The unmanned craft kamikaze's into the weakened super carrier and managed to split it in two. Apprehending the escaping craft, one Imperial Admiral Nyai' Chonchee was discovered, a high value covenant target. Graham took him in, and the peculiar sight of a Spartan being dragged out of the wreckage from a surviving Brig shocked everyone. They nurtured her back to health, although the poor woman had taken a shot to the throat which muted her.

Clicking away at the small touchpad she now carried everywhere, Noble-6 held it up to his face and he read the message, scanning the screen from left to right. Smirking he bowed his head and brought it up, shuffling his feet around.

"Everyone's heard the story by now. Captured from Reach and imprisoned on a super carrier. We don't know all the details, but we do know you're a war-hero for surviving all that. You're safe now, don't worry. Graham's leading the fleet back to UNSC space. It'll take some time, but for now, show these greenhorns how it's done."

Smiling from behind her new helmet, she flashed her teeth in a laugh when he read out: "Sorry but I have things I need to, great seeing you sir I hope you can deal with this raw meat until I'm a dumbass…"

The group behind chuckled a bit, and she whisked the pad away and slipped it into her chest piece. Turning around she waved god-bye to Duvall and headed out the Hangar Bay. It felt good to be in armor again. The tight cling of the skinsuit and the heavy feel of the armor made her feel safe. The doctors inspected her for a couple days before telling her that she was clear to fight again. However full combat wasn't going to happen soon, not with her mute voice, she could never lead stealth ops again, not unless she was alone. However those opportunities would not come up soon enough, it was a long journey even with slipspace drives to UNSC space. She strutted out the Hangar, passing some crewmen who were milling around near some crates, talking about how good of a union they were in.

She took a moment to grab her pad again and she rapidly texted away. All the way in the cafeteria Graham wiped some food from his mouth with a napkin, and pulled out his green UNSC talk/touch pad. Reading it, he excused himself from his group of senior officers and set out to the Brig.

…

"Alright, the guard's have been notified. Your briefing on the abuse this hinge head put you though is enough for me. Ugh, feeding you Grunt food? Having a jackal piss on your face? Have fun with him." Graham sneered. Noble-6 nodded, the huge visor almost bumping into the man's nose. He nodded back and briskly left the Brig, the doors shutting behind him. In an Interrogation Room, Nyai' Chonchee was shackled to the wall by his wrists. The strong bindings restricted his hand movements, and his legs were tied together onto the ground, attached to metal stakes on the floor. Graham called this the "Elite Room" where POW Sangheili were taken to talk. The small room, accompanied by the humiliating position and deadly torture tactics made almost all speak up. A bucket was in the corer of the room, above it was a camera. Nyai' had been bound up immediately when they dragged his royal ass into the _Corpus Fortitúdo_. To make things worse, they stripped him of his armor and suit, and constantly splashed ice cold water on him, enjoying how he trembled as the shivers took over. Convinced he was going to die from sickness, he bided his time by thinking about Noble-6. There was…something unexplainable between himself and her. It took him a day to realize that he had fallen in love with her, and she didn't love him back. Enraged at this epiphany, Nyai' spent his time brooding and becoming more and more like an animal.

Noble-6 entered the room silently. He was looking at the ground, eyes wide and pupils now slits. They were darting everywhere across the room, this dark and claustrophobic confinement tortured Nyai'. Thankfully they put a light on the far left corner of his view, but it didn't brighten the place up. It created an ominous atmosphere. Elites were trained in the scenario of being taken prisoner, but each day of imprisonment weakened his egotistical resolve, until nothing but rage empowered him. He wanted to rip her head off and then split her body in two, letting the entrails fall over his forearms and onto the ground in a bloody puddle. When she put a boot up to his head and kicked him, he awoke from his daze and snarled at her. The camera was heard as it zoomed in. She turned her helmet t it, and walked over. Putting a hand up, she shut the camera off and let it fall into the bucket as it was torn from the base it was nailed onto.

Nyai' was screaming out Sangheili cruses as she walked back to him and knelt down. Spittle flew onto her visor and it slid down, the perfect smooth finish to the visor acting like windshield repellant. Noble-6 waited for his head to be perfectly staring at her, when she head-butted him. He growled in pain and writhed in his binds. Taking this time to take of her helmet she glared at him, eyes full of cold hatred. Noticing her he stopped movement, and his eyes returned to their original shape. She tightened her lips and gave him a death stare. Hunching over due to the bindings, he twisted and struggled against his shackles. Standing up, his back touching the cold wall, he again dwarfed her. She took a fist and punched right into the gut. Exhaling in a sharp cry he shut his eyes. The blow was filled with something that strengthened it tenfold. His weak body had lost it's fortitude, but retained it's strength. Spinning around and balancing on one foot she roundhouse kicked him in the chest. Smacking against the wall loudly he groaned and his mandibles flared. She took this time to pull out her magnum and stick it into his throat.

Grabbing the magnum with his mandibles he tried to squeeze it out, but the thing gagged him and he was sent choking as it wedged itself into his throat. Noble-6 then eyed up his naked body, and started to unclip her codpiece area, as well as her entire belt. Nyai' tried to spit the handgun out but it kept activating his gag reflex, and saliva dribbled out of his mouth and landed onto the ground. Noble-6 finished her deed and dropped the components to the floor. All that was left in order to expose her private areas, was her skinsuit. Similar to the Jackal Skinsuit, she unzipped a flap that went vertical across below areas. It ended where the belt buckle component of the armor would be. Her bare flesh was exposed now as the skinsuit parted and revealed her. Nyai' looked down with wide eyes, and still struggled to speak. He was gargling out incomprehensible Sangheili, his eyes darting downwards. A boot to the gut made him cringe. The gun fell out of his mouth in a sloppy and slobbery pile. Nobel-6 picked up the pistol, and slathered his saliva onto her gloved hand. She then brought it down to her slit and started to coat it. A finger slipped into her and her head went up in a silent cry. Nyai' was confused at why she was staying so silent. However the small gap between his legs, the slit that ran up to his pectoral muscles started to expand. The bulge grew and a dark shape could be seen reflecting light as it gleamed. Finally, after Noble-6 put two coated fingers into her and she staggered in rapid movements, her head climbing upwards at a sporadic rate.

Nyai's penis slipped out from his slit, the liquid strands connected to the edges of the slippery member snapping and dripping to the ground in transparent strings. He coughed, and was literally hanging off his wrists as the shackles kept him in place. The large and bulky things made it so that he was completely unable to touch her. His thighs were sliding against each other, his dick going between them and popping out, the head oozing precum. Both of their inner thighs were glistening now, and Noble-6 moved first. She spun around, quickly grabbing his thighs and pulling them apart with her hands, back to him. Grutning in lust, he groaned loudly when inched herself onto him, his member penetrating her and making her convulse in pleasure. Her ass felt so warm to his slightly cold loins, and when she took the thing fully into her and tapped her buttcheeks onto his strong thighs, his head lurched forwards and rested onto the back of her helmet. He thrust forwards and smacked against her, it sent her knees wobbling and she almost fell. Putting one leg up and putting it at his side, the boot's bottom touching the all and staying there- Noble-6 screamed in silent ecstasy as she bumped up against him over and over. Her pleasure was coursing through her belly and back as her cheeks smacked against him. His breathing got deeper and his member throbbed and engorged, the semen swimming through and spurting out into her in hot loads of stringy ejaculation. He was at a loss for words, and Noble-6 was cringing and thrashing around on his waist as the white drops fell to the ground. She soon orgasmed afterwards and Nyai' felt fluids smack against his dark penis.

Noble-6 pulled off and flailed to the door, she was trying to regain her composure. Nyai' chuckled in a weary voice, his penis going limp and the white drops sliding down his head and to the ground. She braced her hands on the wall, and kicked backwards with both feet, aiming for his face. Her legs slapped together and a wet noise was heard, as well as the small strands of transparent fluid which flew anywhere. Nyai' was knocked out cold from the kick and he fell, hands still in shackles and head swaying side to side limply.

…

"Got your revenge? …Haha. Good, good. That fucker doesn't deserve anything less than what you endured. I've been thinking, this ship never has any issues. The Brig is all yours Spartan. Give that alligator a kick in the balls for me." Graham said. She had left the Brig and went to the Captain feeling great, even full of herself with the taint of sweet revenge. They both exchanged communication, her by texting and him by talking.

"You've got plenty of time with that monster, it's going to be a long trip. Glad to have you aboard though."

Noble-6 saluted as he walked off. When she was sure he was gone, she did a silent fist pump into the air. This was going to be better than she expected.

**Think of Noble-6 as Celti from **_**Durarara! **_**now, if that helps with your image of her. **


End file.
